Spoiling Jason
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn has had enough with Jason's kindness and decides to pay him back.


I've written so many Jason-spoiling-Caitlyn fics, so I figure it's time for payback. By the way, if you want this stew recipe, I will give it to you. xD

* * *

Caitlyn grinned as she let herself into Jason's empty apartment. It was time for payback.

He spoiled her entirely too much, so now it was her turn to do the spoiling.

Homemade beef stew, Caesar salad, and some truly awesome brownies might not seem like much, but they were Jason's favorites, and it was their six-month anniversary.

He had already given her a wooden box with a peacock on it, a bouquet of irises and red tulips, fancy gourmet chocolate strawberries, and an awesome silver charm bracelet.

Jason was really nice.

But she could be really nice too. And here she was to prove it by making him all this food.

The brownies were first, because they had to cool. Caitlyn took the brownie mix and dumped it in the bowl, then added the bags of M&Ms and chocolate chips before she went on making the brownies according to the directions.

When she slid them in the oven, she turned to the steaks and the vegetables. Caitlyn chopped the steak, onions, carrots, celery and potatoes into bite-size pieces before she added them into the crock pot with some garlic, various herbs and spices and red wine and beef stock.

The Caesar salad was next, and she tossed the lettuce with the cheese and croutons, but decided to hold off on adding the dressing until Jason got home.

A few hours later, and finally, the stew was done. She turned down the heat on the crock pot and finished unloading the dishwasher.

Caitlyn had just gotten out the bowls for the stew and salad when she heard a key in the lock. Jason walked in, looking a little confused before he saw Caitlyn standing in his kitchen.

"Well, hello," he said, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I could smell food all the way down the hall. This was your doing?"

Caitlyn smiled. "You know it."

"Beef stew?" he asked, walking over to the crock pot and lifting the lid.

"And Caesar salad, French bread, and those brownies I make that you said made you fall in love with me."

"All this for me? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "It probably has something to do with the fact that you've given me four very nice and somewhat expensive gifts this week and it isn't even our anniversary until tomorrow."

"I can't help it if I want to buy you things to show you I love you."

Caitlyn smiled and hopped onto the counter, pulling Jason into her arms. "You, Jase, are going to spoil me rotten if you don't let up."

"I like spoiling you," he said with a shrug. "And I can't really think of anything better to spend my money on than making you happy."

"Jase…" she whined, leaning against his shoulder. "Don't say stuff like that. It makes me feel all mushy."

"But it's the truth."

"Well, today I'm spoiling you. Now, let go of me so I can finish plating your food."

Jason held her tighter and shook his head. "Not yet. You smell like yum."

Caitlyn giggled. "I smell like yum?"

"Yes. Yum. I just want one more whiff," he said, nodding against her neck.

"Jase. Come on. Let me just put the food in the bowls and then we can eat. Because I'm hungry."

He groaned in protest. "Whatever you want, Caity," Jason said, letting go of her waist and stepping back.

"Thanks. Could you get the salad and the dressing out of the fridge please?"

"Of course," he said, peering into the fridge. "Hey! You got that organic root beer and ginger ale that I like!"

"Oh…yeah…I totally forgot that I stuck those in there earlier."

"Caity…you're wonderful, you know that?" Jason said, taking both the trays Caitlyn had set up and carrying them to the couch.

Her face pulled into a grin as she sat down next to him. "You mighta told me once or twice."

"Then I'll say it again. You're wonderful." He kissed her gently on the mouth before he turned on the TV and started _The Princess Bride_.

"And you're wonderful because you keep one of my favorite movies on your instant play library…"

"Small potatoes compared to all this food you made special for me, Lady Caity."

She blushed. "It's not that big of a deal. I just wanted to spoil you the same way you spoil me. Unlike you, though, there's not a lot I can buy you. 'Cause jewelry's sort of out, flowers seem kind of goofy, and what would you do with a music box?"

Jason muted the movie and turned to her. "I will treasure anything you give me, regardless of what it is. Whether it's a silly hat, a candy bar, or a one-of-a-kind custom guitar," he said seriously. "The fact that you were thinking of me when you bought or made whatever it is you're giving me makes it special."

Caitlyn smiled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Does this mean I get brownies now?" Jason asked eagerly.

She arched an eyebrow. "Eat your veggies first."

He pouted. "Not fair. You go from totally awesome girlfriend to bossy mom-figure."

"Eat your salad, Farm Boy."

"As you wish."

Caitlyn kicked his shin in response and went back to her food.

After they finished their food (brownies included) and the movie, Jason got up and started loading the dishes in the dishwasher. Caitlyn wanted to help, but he wouldn't let her, so she stretched out on his couch, pulling his jungle animal blanket around her.

She could feel herself falling asleep as she curled into the cushions and she smiled when she felt Jason lift her head up and sit down. They stayed like that for a while, Jason running his fingers through Caitlyn's hair, not saying anything. Then she was aware of a cool piece of metal suddenly coming into contact with the exposed skin above the collar of her shirt and she sat up quickly.

Something resembling a coin fell into her lap and when she picked it up, she almost dropped it. Turning back to Jason she smiled.

"All your heart, huh?" she said, indicating what was engraved on the silver guitar pick.

"Last gift, I promise. At least for this anniversary. Your birthday though…you're going to love it…"

"Jase! You already bought me my birthday gift?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"One part of it…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Jase…" she said warningly, scooting closer to him.

"Caity…" he said, pulling her into his lap and kissing her.

She pressed her forehead against his and twisted his curls between her fingers. "You better get used to me spoiling you now."

"Making me food and bringing me root beer is definitely something I could get used to. But I have no intentions of stopping my spoiling of you."

Caitlyn kissed him softly. "I didn't think you would."

"Love you, Caity. With all my heart," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers as he pulled her against him.


End file.
